Hey! Give me some of your Kit-Kat!
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: All Yami wanted was some of his girlfriend Kat-Kit bar but she won't share, please read and found out xD YamixOC


**Oh this story you guys are going to read it's so very funny and cute I hope you guys love or it I couldn't help myself XD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self**

**Parings:YamixOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Hey! Give me some of your KatKit!**

Yuta was sweet and kind and smart girl and good duelist but there one thing you need to know about this right eye blue and left eye black girl with long short hair to her shoulders with ice green with red highlights and crimson tips hair color. When it comes to candy no chocolate candy she will not share not even with her boyfriend Mutou Atemu Yami as he will learn the hard way or can it be the other way around hmmm.

Yuta come home from shopping with best friend Riku and her boyfriend Yuugi-kun as she had six shopping bags and two candy bags as she place her shopping bags on the kitchen table. And then takes her two candy bags with her to the living room as she goes and sits down on the couch and turns on the T.V. As she puts on Netflix as she puts on Law & Order SVU of Domino City as Yuta takes out a KatKit bar from her candy bag.

"Yay new episode" Yuta replied happily as she breaks off a piece of KatKit bar.

The show starts as Yuta watches it.

"Why can't Kai and Chiyu just admitted it that they like each other already" Yuta sighs as she watches her favorite show as she eats her KatKit bar.

Kai and Chiyu from T.V show talk about the case they were on.

"Oh KatKit bar I love you" Yuta replied with a smile.

Chiyu people from the show looks at the clues from hers and Kai's case.

"Now how rape that girl and killed her" Yuta replied as she looks at t.v as she eats other KatKit bar.

As Yuta eats her candy and watching her favorite t.v show, Yami came home as he took of his shoes and headed over to living room where is love was at as he see her and goes and sits down next to her as Yami goes and kiss Yuta on cheek.

Yuta jumped up abit in surprise.

"Haa! Huh? Yami-kun you scared me!" Yuta cried out in surprise.

"Teehee I am sorry my love" Yami replied.

Yuta goes and kissed Yami.

"Welcome home Yami-kun" Yuta replied.

"Thanks love" Yami replied as he kissed her back.

"How was work?" Yuta asked as she eats other KatKit piece.

"It was tiresome but I had to be done" Yami sighs as he rest his head on Yuta's shoulder.

"I see will it's tough to work with Kaiba-kun" Yuta replied as she looks over at t.v.

Yami just sighs again as he stays put as his head was on Yuta's shoulder.

"Hey let me have some of your KatKit bar" Yami called out.

Yuta looks over at Yami on her shoulder.

"No" Yuta replied bluntly.

"Aww come on Yuta" Yami cried out as he reaches for a piece.

"Haa no!" Yuta replied as she pulls away from Yami.

Yami falls as his face hits the couch but then Yami gets up.

"I want some of your KatKit bar!" Yami cried out as reaches out for it again.

"No! It's mine!" Yuta cried out as she moves away.

"I say give it to!" Yami yells.

Yuta gets up from the couch and move away from.

"No!" Yuta yells back.

"I said give it to me!" Yami yells as he gets up too and walks over to her.

"And I said no! It's mine" Yuta yells back as she backs away slowly.

"Give it to me!" Yami yells.

"No!" Yuta yells as she then turns around and runs away.

"Get back here!" Yami yelled as he runs after her.

"No! It's mine!" Yuta yells as she run over to kitchen table.

"Yuta!" Yami yelled as he chased after her.

Yuta was now by the table as Yami was there too as he now has her pinned to the wall near the table.

"Yuta" Yami whispered as he was right in her face.

"I don't want to" Yuta pouted as she couldn't help but blush.

"Yuta come on please" Yami replied as he goes and give her a butterfly kiss on her nose.

"...o-ok...fine" Yuta replied as she goes and feed him a piece of her KatKit bar.

"Thanks love" Yami replied.

Yami opens his mouth as Yuta places it in his mouth as Yami eats it as Yuta couldn't help but blush as he was eating it out of her hand so Yami was almost done he went and pull her close causing her two fingers to slip inside his mouth as that made her blush. But that didn't stop Yami as he done eating it he went and lick and suck Yuta's two fingers as that made her blush more.

"That was good" Yami replied as he smiles at her.

Yuta just nods her head .

"Can I have another?" Yami asked as he leans in abit as his face was so very close to hers.

Yuta nods again as she was still blushing.

"But I want you put it in your mouth so I can eat it" Yami pointed out as he smiles.

Yuta's eyes widen but still she blush as she did as she was told.

"That's my girl" Yami replied.

Yuta puts a piece of the KatKit bar in her mouth as Yami goes and starts eating it as Yuta keeps on blushing as she couldn't take her eyes off of Yami's and his mouth.

("Why does he do this to me?") Yuta said as she blushes even more.

Yami goes and lifts up her chin so he can see more closely as that made Yuta blush even more as Yami continues to eat KatKit piece that was in her mouth.

("He is such a perv") Yuta said as she continues to blush more.

Yami was now by her lips as the last piece as there as he goes and kissed her as that made her open her mouth as Yami then deepen the kiss as he took the last piece but that didn't stop Yami was he deepen the kiss more as Yuta feels Yami's tongue inside her mouth as it dance with hers.

After about ten to fifteen minutes both Yami and Yuta pulled away as Yuta was blushing so badly.

"Hmm that really more yummy" Yami replied as he smile slyly at her.

"...h-hai...it was" Yuta replied as she looks down abit as she tried so hard not to blush.

Yami goes and grabs her and then holds her close as Yuta welcomed it.

"Aww does my cute koneko want more?" Yami asked as he raise an eyebrow.

Yuta nods her head all blushing.

"Very will my love" Yami replied as he goes and kissed her again.

Yuta lean into the kiss as she felt Yami's tongue begging to enter her mouth as Yuta allowed him as their tongue dance together again but Yami was the winner as he pinned Yuta up against the wall as Yuta gasp in surprise as Yami smile.

"Come my love it's time for some fun" Yami replied as smiles.

"...h-hai..." Yuta replied softly.

Yami smiles and then takes her over the the staircase.

Yuta follows Yami as she was holding his hand.

"Oh yea remember I am your master my love" Yami replied as he pulls her gently up the stairs.

"...hai...my master" Yuta replied as she follows him up the stairs.

Yami looks down at Yuta as he was walking up the stair as pulls her more.

"That is my girl and remember the safety word is Pharaoh" Yami replied as he keeps on walking up the stairs as he smiles.

"...hai...master" Yuta replied as she still follows him up the stairs.

As they finally reach the top of the staircase Yami drags Yuta to their room as the fun will began as Yami was going to have fun with his Yuta as Yuta was going to be in pain following next day as Yami close their bedroom door as there he was smiling slyly.

~FIN~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it ^/w/^**

**I couldn't help myself /w/**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
